Merlin Parody: Naruto style
by Rogue Soul Alchemist
Summary: Assisted by the beautiful Lady Ino, and her noble servant, Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke must work together to protect the great kingdom against dark sorcery. But Naruto faces a tough challenge in hiding his dark secret from his best friends. Because the only way to fight magic... is with magic. Mostly friendship, eventual Sasusaku & sorry about the title


No young man, no matter how great, can know his destiny. He cannot glimpse his part in the great story that is about to unfold. Like everyone, he must live and learn. And so it will be for the young warlock arriving at the gates of Konah. A boy that will, in time, father the legend. His name: Naruto.

NARUTO POV

My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I was raised in the town of Spirals by my mother, Kushina. I recently turned 16 and left my village to journey to Konah. To learn from my uncle Jiraiya.

I walked into the town square, it was surrounding by many people all watching something. I attempted to see what they were looking at but I couldn't see it. I only heard a loud voice demanding attention.

"Let this serve as a lesson to all. This man, Thomas James Collins, is judged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic. And, pursuant to the laws of Konah, I,Itachi Uchiha, have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death. I pride myself as a fair and just king, but for the crime of sorcery, there is but one sentence I can pass," I finally caught sight of Itachi. He was standing on the balcony surrounded by knights. He waved his hand, a signal and in that moment the man was beheaded. I visibly flinched wishing that I hadn't found a way to watch. I heard gasps go throughout the crowd.

"When I came to this land, this kingdom was mired in chaos, but with the people's help magic was driven from the realm. So I declare a festival to celebrate twenty years since the Great Fox was captured and Konah freed from the evil of sorcery. Let the celebrations begin,"

I grunted as a woman pushed past me to go to the front of the crowd flailing

"There is only one evil in this land, and it is not magic! It is you! With your hatred and your ignorance! You killed my brother! But I promise you, before these celebrations are over, you will share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a brother for a brother!"

"Seize her!" Itachi shouted commandingly to the knights. The woman muttered a number of strange words before she disappeared in a whirl of wind and smoke.

I walked up to one of the guards who were searching frantically for the woman hoping I wasn't that much of a bother. I didn't really care if I was though.

"Hey, do you know where to find the court sorcerer Jiraiya?" I asked curiously. The guard pointed to a small house on the east side of town.

I payed my gratitude and ran to it in excitement. I knocked on the door, having no patience I opened the door and peaked inside.

"Hello?" Paying no heed to the morals my mother taught me I walked inside.

"Hello? Jiraiya?"

I soon spotted the man standing on a railing or sort putting books away, my presence had obviously shocked him, he tricked backwards from the bookshelf and the railing thing broke.

I felt my self leap into action and my eyes light up gold. Time slowed down, everything was in slow motion for just a moment, long enough for me to sweep a mattress under Jiraiya before he hit the floor,

"What did you just do?" Jiraiya snarled, I nervously laughed.

"Erm...l"

"Tell me!" He demanded getting u and sweeping himself clean.

"I have no idea what happened," I lied bluntly to Jiraiya's annoyance,

"If anyone had seen..." Jiraiya trailed off.

"That had nothing to do with me!" I attempted to lie again despite the failed results.

"I know thats a lie! I just want to know where you learned how to do it!" Jiraiya demanded.

I paused contemplating lying again "Nowhere,"

"So how is it you know magic?"

"I don't

"Where did you study?..." At my silence Jiraiya yelled " Answer me!"

I shook my head "I never studied magic or was taught,"

"Are you lying to me, boy?" Jiraiya questioned, I groaned.

"What do you want me to say?"

"The truth!"

I rolled my eyes and decided to go with the truth this time "I was born like this!"

"That's impossible! Who are you?"

I pulled off my backpack and took out the letter.

"Here you go," I handed it to him, he hesitantly took it.

"My dear Perverted brother, I'm truly unsure of what to call you. I turn to you for I feel lost and alone and don't know who to trust. It is every mother's fate to think her child is special, and yet I would give my life that Naruto were not so. Ours is a small village and he is so clearly at odds with people here that, if he were to remain, I fear what would become of him. He needs a hand to hold, a voice to guide, someone that might help him find a purpose for his gifts. I beg you, if you understand a mother's love for her son, keep him safe, and may God save you both,"

"You're Naruto, Kushina's son?" He said not even opening the letter. I nodded aggressively.

"Yes!"

Jiraiya crossed his arms "But you're not meant to be here till Wednesday!"

For a moment I stood in awe

"Thats today,"

Jiraiya's eyes lit in realization.

"Ah, right then. You better put your bag in there, kid,"

I nodded but had to ask "You won't say anything...right?

"No," Jiraiya shook his head as he said it " I should say thank you," he smiled cheekily. "But I wont"

Ino POV

My name is Ino. I am the king's ward and adopted sister. My father and the past king were close friends before their deaths, Itachi didnt have any doubt about adopting me into the family. and though hell or high water I would never admit it but I am extremely grateful. I stared out the window.

"Ino," I turned at the sound of king Itachi's voice.

"Yes?" I replied withholding some resentment.

"What is it? Why are you not joining us at the feast?" He questioned me and I felt my normally withheld anger spike.

"I just don't think chopping someone's head off is cause for celebration," I exclaimed crossing my arms defiantly, I felt a sigh leave me "That poor mother,"

" It was simple justice for what he'd done," Itachi respond blankly and diligently.

I stared at him with my wide ice blue eyes "To whom? He practiced magic, he didn't hurt anyone,"

Itachi shook his head "You were not around 16 years ago, you have no idea what it was like,"

" How long are you going to keep punishing people for what happened then?" I retorted, Itachi gave me a look obviously discomforted by my tone of voice "Until they realize there is no room for magic in my kingdom!" He paused when he realized he had raised his voice "You will be with me when I greet Lady Helen,"

I grunted shaking my head "I told you! I want no part in these celebrations!"

Itachi sighed "I'm your guardian. I expect you to do as I ask. If you show me no respect at least respect our finest singer,"

I turned back to stare through the window, my hair whipping back "You know, the more brutal you are, the more enemies you will create!"

NARUTO POV

Naruto...Naruto...the voice kept repeating my own name inside my head. Frankly it was annoying. I felt myself twist and turn within my bed. I woke up with a start in my new bed. I got up and entered the main room.

"Be grateful," Jiraiya spoke "I got you water. You didn't wash last night,"

I chuckled "Sorry,"

Jiraiya rolled his eyes "Help yourself to breakfast,"

I sat down to eat at the table as Jiraiya "accidentally" knocked over a bucket of water off the table. I couldn't help but respond, I stood up and froze it using magic. I saw Jiraiya gasp and for a moment we stared at eachother before I allowed the water to drop.

"How did you do that? Did you incant a spell in your mind?" Jiraiya questioned. I shrugged.

" I don't know any spells,"

"So what did you do?!" Jiraiya demanded " There must be something!"

I grunted in sheer annoyance

"It just happens,"

"Well, we better keep you out of trouble," Jiraiya explained "You can help me until I find some paid work for you. Here,"he handed me a small sac and bottle on the table.

"Just find the address and deliver them,"

SASUKE POV

My name is prince Sasuke and I am incredibly bored.

"Where's the target?" I asked the servant as I bullied him ruthlessly within the training grounds. A couple of others laughed behind me, I didn't care.

"There, Sir?" The servant, I didn't bother with his name, asked.

"It's into the sun?"

"But, it's not that bright,"

"A bit like you, then?" Laughter erupted.

"I'll put the target on the other end, shall I, Sir?" He asked, I nodded. He began to carry the target towards the wall.

"Teach him a lesson. Go on," one of the knights told me. Why not?

"This'll teach him," I responded.

"Yeah,"

"Haha. Teach him a lesson,"

I threw a dagger at the target which the servant was currently hoding.

"Hey! Hang on!" He said scampering.

"Don't stop!" I commanded. He took a few steps back.

"Here sir?"

I sighed "I told you to not to stop,"

I threw another dagger.

"Come on," I said sadistically "Run,"

The boy shuffled his feet trying to carry the target as I threw another.

"Do you want some moving target practice?" I taunted. The servant boy finally dropped the target and it rolled to the ground. Some guy with blonde hair put his foot on it preventing the servant from picking it up.

"Hey," the boy said courageously "That's enough,"

I paused, it wasn't normal for me to be questioned "What?"

"You've had your fun," the blonde replied. I frowned

" Do I know you?"

The boy chuckled, which annoyed me "Im Naruto," He held out his hand.

"So I don't know you"" I confirmed.

"...No" Naruto replied.

"Yet," I paused "You talk to me like you were a friend,"

Naruto frowned at my rude tone of voice

"That was my mistake,"

"Yeah, it was," I smirked rudely , An equally rude smile crossed Naruto's face.

"Yeah. I'd never have a friend who could be such an ass,"

He began to walk away as I snorted

"Or I one who could be so stupid,"

Naruto froze in motion.

"Tell me, Naruto," I questioned "Do you know how to walk on your knees?"

"No,"

"Would you like me to help you?"

" I wouldn't if I were you," I chuckled.

" Why? What are you going to do to me?"

Naruto paused looking me intensely in the eyes "You have no idea,"

"Then show me,"

NARUTO POV

Naruto...Naruto...

That voice again. Strange. I cant say I was proud of how things went the night before.I got beat up, found out that guy was the crown prince, and got thrown in the dungeon. The doors burst open.

"Naruto!" Jiraiya shouted.

"You never cease to amaze me! The one thing that someone like you should do is keep your head down, and what do you do? You behave like an idiot!" Jiraiya berated me.

"I'm sorry," Im sorry I muttered.

"You're lucky. I managed to pull a few strings to get you released but there is a small price to pay,"

SAKURA POV

I watched as the blonde boy was thrown into the stocks and got pelted with vegetables and rotten fruit. I walked over feeling a sort of pity for the boy as the children left to get more fruit.

"Im Sakura, the lady Ino's maid," I greeted.

"Right," the boy laughed "Im Naruto,"

"That's funny, most people just called you Idiot,"

At the boy's sad sigh I added "No, I saw what you did. It was...brave,"

"It was dumb,"

"Well, I'm glad you walked away. You weren't going to beat him," I stated, Naruto snorted.

"I could so beat him,"

"You think so? You don't look like you could," I commented.

"No way, I could really do it!" Naruto replied relentlessly.

"Well, it's great you stood up to him," I said changing the subject.

"Really? I mean-I knew that!" I smiled softly

"Sasuke's a bully, and everyone thought you were a real hero,"

"Oh, yeah?"

I nodded "Mm-hmm,"

In that moment children began to approach with more rotten fruit.

"You should go Sakura, my fans await," Naruto said referring to the children. I restrained a laugh and walked away.

JIRAIYA POV

"Do you want some vegetables with that?" I asked the little idiot sitting across from me.

The boy sighed " You're still angry with me," he asked but it was more like a statement.

"Your mother asked me to look after you," I began.

"Yeah," Agreed Naruto.

"What did your mother say to you about your" I paused "Gifts?"

Naruto shrugged "That I was special,"

"You are special," I repeated "The likes of which I have never seen before,"

A curious look appeared on Naruto's face "What do you mean?"

"Well," I replied "Magic requires incantations, spells. It takes years to study. What I saw you do was...elemental, instinctive,"

"What's the point if it can't be used?"

I refrained from hitting the boy "That I do not know. You are a question that has never been posed before Naruto,"

Naruto did a humorless chuckle before asking "Did you ever study magic?"

"Itachi banned all such work 16 years ago," I stated.

"Why?"

I groaned, this boy had much too many questions "People used magic for the wrong end at that time. It threw the natural order into chaos. Itachi made it his mission to destroy everything from back then, even the foxes,"

"What? All of them?" Naruto asked.

"There was one fox he chose not to kill, kept it as an example. He imprisoned it in a cave deep beneath the castle where no one can free it," I paused not wanting to go further into the subject "Now, eat up,"

(The next mourning)

Nruto was drooling as I walked into his room. In his sleep.

"Oi!" I shouted to wake him up. Naruto awoke with a start and fell off the bed. I couldn't help but laugh in retaliation.

"Have you seen the state of this room?!" I exclaimed, pointing out that he was barely here a day and it was a mess.

"It just happens,"

"By magic?"

"Yeah,"

"Yes," A grin came abroad my face "Well, you can clear it up without magic. And then I want you to get me some herbs: henbane, wormwood, and sorrel. And deliver this to Ino. Poor girl's suffering from nightmares,"

"Mmm," Naruto replied " I know the feeling,"

SAKURA POV

I made my way to Ino's room. I entered as Ino shouted from behind the screen.

"Sakura?"

"I'm here," I responded. Ino came out behind the screen in a new dress, carrying another one in her arms.

"So, it's whether I wear this little tease..." Ino explained prancing around in the dress before looking inside the mirror holding the other maroon dress up to her chest.

"...or give them a night they'll really remember,"

I followed behind Ino as she strutted through banquet hall in her gown looking beautiful. I saw all the longing stares and gaps men gave her and I couldn't help but smile. She loved the attention.

Soon Sasuke approached to talk to her his adopted sister and I sidled up next to Naruto. Why he was there, I knew not but at least he was someone to talk to.

"She looks great, doesn't she?" I asked Naruto. He nodded rapidly.

"Yeah,"

"Some people are just born to be queen," I said without thinking.

"No!" Naruto responded imminently,

"I hope so. One day. Not that I'd want to be her. Who'd want to marry Sasuke?" Naruto didn't reply. And he couldn't because King Itachi began to speek

"We have enjoyed 16 years of peace and prosperity. It has brought the kingdom and myself many pleasures, but few can compare with the honour of introducing Lady Helen of Mora," applause erupted threw the crowd and everyone took their seats. Helen began to sing and I soon felt myself falling. Asleep. Everything was dark...

NARUTO POV

I watched in horror as people began to fall asleep. I covered my ears in fear as cobwebs began forming over the sleepers. I imminently noticed the one beginning to strut towards the sleeping Sasuke, she pulled a dagger from her sleeve. I contemplated letting her kill Sasuke for a moment but all my morals were against it. I magically dropped the chandelier on her as she raised her arm to throw the dagger. People began to awake muttering different things. Itachi and Sasuke stood up to see Mary Collins lying on the floor. Mary raised herself up enough to throw the dagger at Sasuke. I ran, slowing down time to reach Sasuke and pull him down. out of harm's way. the dagger sliced his chair as we fell to the floor.

Itachi raised over helping Sasuke up "You saved my brother's life. A debt must be repaid,"

I chuckled humorlessly "Oh, well..."

"Don't be so modest. You shall be rewarded," Itachi insisted.

"No, honestly, you don't have to, Your Highness," I replied shaking my head.

"No," Itachi stated "This merits something quite special,"

"Well..." I said sheepishly scratching the back of me head.

"You shall be rewarded a position in the royal household. You shall be Prince Sasuke's manservant," the whole room broke into applause.

"Itachi!" Sasuke protested. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sakura give a pittying smile. I turned to see Sasuke but I looked back away soon unhappily.

JIRAIYA POV

I knocked on the knucklehead's door and choose to enter uninvited.

"Seems you're a hero," I commented, Naruto groaned.

"Hard to believe, isn't it?"

"No. I knew it from the moment I met you. When you saved my life, remember?" I reminisced.

"But...that was magic," Naruto said a sad look upon his face. I nodded agreeing

"And now, it seems, we finally found a use for it," Naruto frowned

"What do you mean?" I smiled softly.

"I saw how you saved Sasuke's life," I stated Naruto slouched back.

"Oh, no,"

"Perhaps that's its purpose?" I suggested. Naruto gave me a false smile. He sighed sarcastically.

"My destiny,"

* * *

**This is it, the truth. I write to get feedback. Even though I love writing, its hard for me because I don't have any motivation which usually comes in the form of reviews. If I don't get enough of them I truly doubt Ill continue this story. I know I sound mean and rude and stuff but its the truth. I cant do it without motivation, thats just how I work. **

**And also, if you've read the story and it didn't review I wanted to say its okay so you don't fell bad, I don't like pressuring me hehe...anyway, Thank you**


End file.
